


Снегопад

by iphise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, F/M, Fantasy, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Missing Scene, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphise/pseuds/iphise
Summary: — Знаешь, ничего не нужно, — тихо прошептала она, — разве что, ты можешь поцеловать меня.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Original Male Character(s)





	Снегопад

Весь Большой зал был щедро украшен к стремительно наступающему Рождеству. Повсюду сновали домовые эльфы, торопливо сервирующие столы к завтраку. Лили осторожно приоткрыла двери Большого зала и опасливо заглянула внутрь.

Домовики мигом обернулись, разглядывая посетителя. Лили застенчиво улыбнулась, жестом подзывая к себе одного из домовых эльфов. Тот кивнул и быстро засеменил к гриффиндорке.

— Извините, мне, — Лили замялась, — очень нужно молоко.

Домовик округлил и без того большие глаза, но послушался Лили. Через мгновение он уже нес девушке бутылочку молока. Лили тепло улыбнулась, принимая бутылку из его рук, и поблагодарила эльфа.

Гриффиндорка быстро вбежала в гостиную, плюхнувшись на диван.

— А ты думал, я не справлюсь, — фыркнула она, вертя перед Роджером бутылку молока.

— Я в тебе не сомневался, — хмыкнул он, прижимая Лили к себе.

Едва Лили успела прильнуть к Роджеру, как где-то наверху послышался скрип открывающейся двери, на лесенке, ведущей в спальни, раздались чьи-то шаги.

— Я думал, что иду на завтрак, а чуть не стал свидетелем разврата, — провозгласил чей-то голос.

— О Боже, Сириус, я потерял аппетит, — страдальчески протянули прямо за спинкой.

— Петтигрю, Блэк, — тихо зарычала Лили, — идите, куда шли.

— Сириус, Питер, — услышали они грозный голос, — оставьте девушку в покое.

— Выходи, Римус, уверяю, они еще одеты, — прыснул Блэк, поглядывая на гриффиндорку.

Лили промолчала, подчеркнуто спокойно вставая с дивана и направляясь в свою комнату.

— А завтрак? — растерянно пробормотали за ее спиной.

— Не сейчас, Роджер, — отозвалась девушка, поднимаясь в спальни девочек.

Там она повалилась на кровать и произнесла в пустоту:

— Почему Сириус вечно все портит?

В ответ на ее реплику с соседней кровати сонно пробормотали:

— Рассказывай.

Лили глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем начать:

— В общем, мы с Роджером опять просидели всю ночь. Потом мне стало скучно, и я предложила пари. Если я смогу пробраться на кухню никем не замеченной и достать оттуда, скажем, бутылку молока, то он должен будет извиниться, наконец, перед Джеймсом.

— Но перед этим вы, конечно же, хотели насладиться обществом друг друга, — проворчала Алиса, зевая.

Лили зарделась, услышав реплику подруги, однако продолжила:

— Мы просто сидели на диване в гостиной, но, к моему сожалению, пришел Блэк и все испортил.

Алиса понимающе хихикнула.

— Ну, я имею в виду, он просто пришел и достал всех и вся своими глупыми шуточками. Я не говорила, что он прервал какое-то событие, вовсе нет, — поспешно заверила ее Лили.

— Вот чего я не понимаю, — после довольно долгого молчания отозвалась Алиса, — ты встречаешься с Роджером, однако в их ссоре поддерживаешь Джеймса. С чего бы это?

— Нет-нет. Джеймс мне как брат. Понимаешь, самый лучший друг. А в присутствии Роджера мне становится так хорошо, — мечтательно протянула Лили, — по крайней мере, сначала так оно и было, — уже совсем тихо добавила она.

— Думаю, тебе стоит пересмотреть свое мнение насчет этих двоих, — просто сказала Алиса, направляясь в ванную.

— Хорошо бы, — вздохнула Лили, откинувшись на подушки.

Алиса пожала плечами и отправилась умываться. Лили проводила ее скучающим взглядом.

Канун Рождества, а ее так никто и не пригласил на бал по случаю праздника. Лили до последнего надеялась на Роджера, всячески напоминая ему, что все-таки она его девушка, но все было бесполезно.

Лили подошла к окну, следя за тихо падающими снежинками. Несмотря на раннее время, во дворе возле замка начали собираться ученики, спешащие до начала уроков слепить снеговика или сыграть в снежки.

Девушка вздохнула, теребя рыжий локон. Она поняла, что сегодня ее ждет еще один скучный день.

* * *

Вечером уставшая Лили кинула свою сумку на постель, собираясь выполнять домашнее задание.

И тут со стороны гостиной послышался вой сирены. Перепуганная Лили тут же понеслась туда. Едва она спустилась по лестнице, то обнаружила лежащего у ее подножия Роджера.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он, — я бы хотел пригласить тебя прогуляться, надеюсь, ты не против?  
— Вовсе нет, — добродушно отозвалась Лили, у нее не было настроения куда-либо идти, однако она не хотела расстраивать парня.

Они вышли из замка и неспешно побрели по тропинке, ведущей к озеру.

Роджер без всякого предупреждения кинул в Лили снежок. Та тихо охнула и, быстро обернувшись, бросила в парня бесформенную кучку снега.

Оба, весело хохоча, повалились в сугроб. Продолжая смеяться, Лили украдкой взглянула на Роджера. Высокий и статный, этот брюнет был почти идеален. Даже странно, что он обратил свое внимание именно на Лили. Этого никто не понимал, кроме, конечно, самого Роджера и, что странно, Алисы. Она всегда говорила Лили:

— Посмотри на остальных девчонок с нашего курса. Большинство из них ничего собой не представляет, — Лили пыталась возразить, — а если и представляет, то все они просто несимпатичны, ну, может, кроме нас с тобой — Алиса странно взглянула на Эванс, — И вообще, Лили, хватит искать в чем-либо хоть какие-то намеки и причины, просто живи сегодняшним днем. Может, этот твой Роджер и выбрал тебя только из-за того, что ты пока свободна на нашем факультете. Тебя это расстроит? — Лили обычно кивала, а Алиса между тем продолжала, — Так согласись, иногда лучше не знать истинную причину происходящего, — и тут Лили уже окончательно соглашалась.

Лица парня и девушки были уже совсем близко, так что Лили невольно прикрыла глаза. Роджер осторожно протянул руку, касаясь волос Эванс, Лили слабо дернулась.

— Слушай, Роджер, — нарочито небрежным тоном произнесла она, — скоро Рождественский бал. И… Ты уже знаешь, с кем пойдешь? — к концу фразы ее голос слегка дрожал, к счастью, этого никто не заметил.

Но Роджер тихо прервал ее, пробормотав:

— Мне очень нравится, как снег ложится на твои волосы, — Лили слегка поморщилась. Будь здесь Джеймс, он бы, как минимум, натянул на нее шапку. При этом, попутно перечисляя, каким образом можно подхватить то или иное заболевание.

«Романтик, тоже мне, — фыркнула про себя Лили, выбираясь из сугроба и стряхивая снег с одежды, — и, кстати, почему я все же не в шапке?»

— Ты куда, Лилс? — крикнул ей вслед Роджер, впрочем, даже не думая останавливать девушку.

— За шапкой, — проворчала она, стремительно шагая к замку.

Едва гриффиндорка зашла в общую гостиную, как столкнулась с кем-то. И без того расстроенная Лили глянула на разгуливающего по ночам ученика и тут же взволнованно выдохнула.

— Джеймс! Я сегодня целый день тебя не видела, — воскликнула девушка, сжимая застывшего парня в дружеских объятиях.

— Я уезжал на день, — сказал Джеймс, — и как только приехал, сразу пошел искать тебя. У меня есть для тебя подарок, — смущенно пробормотал он, доставая из-за ворота мантии маленького котенка и протягивая его Лили, — с Рождеством.

— Так мило с твоей стороны Джеймс, — не менее смущенно ответила ему гриффиндорка, — но мне совсем нечего тебе подарить.

— Я не буду против, если ты пойдешь со мной на Рождественский бал, — задорно улыбнулся Джеймс.

Лили хихикнула, что можно было принять за согласие.

— Знаешь, котенку, я думаю, не помешает молоко, — поглаживая мягкую шерстку, заявила Лили.

— Нет проблем, — тут же отозвался Джеймс, — я на кухню.

Лили тихонько засмеялась, вспоминая свое утреннее похождение.

— Удачи, — вслед прошептала она Джеймсу.

После того, как котенок был накормлен и благополучно заснул на руках девушки, Лили попрощалась с Джеймсом и отправилась в спальню.

Там ее встретила хитро улыбающаяся Алиса.

— Дай угадаю, ты все слышала, — и только Алиса хотела возмутиться, как Лили прервала ее, — хорошо, ты обо всем сама догадалась.

Алиса согласно кивнула и торжествующе произнесла:  
— Теперь и у тебя есть пара для Рождественского бала. А что насчет Роджера?

Лили беззаботно пожала плечами, решив, что завтра, пожалуй, решит все свои проблемы. И, успокоенная этой мыслью, легла спать.

* * *

— Знаешь, это как-то нечестно по отношению к Роджеру, — с сомнением произнесла Лили, в зеркало наблюдая, как Алиса вплетает в ее волосы цветы, — все-таки официально мы еще встречаемся. А я приняла приглашение Джеймса.

Алиса критически оглядела подругу и, наконец, изрекла:

— Но ведь он тебя не пригласил. По всей видимости, он собирался идти с кем-то другим. И не надо оправдывать его, — строго оборвала Алиса начавшую было возражать Лили, — И я не думаю, — смягчилась она, — что ты сама не хотела бы пойти с Джеймсом. Ведь согласилась ты не из-за нехватки других кандидатур. Верно?

Лили героически кивнула, наблюдая за тем, как румянец покрывает щеки. Алиса хмыкнула.

— Знаешь, — начала она, однако, немного подумав, сказала совсем другое, — не могла бы ты потуже затянуть пояс моего платья? Мне кажется, предрождественский ужин явно не пошел мне на пользу.

— Не говори глупостей, — хихикнула Лили, выполняя просьбу подруги, — ты прекрасно выглядишь. Фрэнк будет в восторге.

— В таком случае, можно идти, — просияла Алиса, направляясь к выходу, — наши кавалеры уже ждут.

Девушки, по просьбе Алисы высоко подняв головы, спустились в общую гостиную. Алиса, до этой поры величественно шествующая по лестнице, сейчас же кинулась в объятия Фрэнка. Лили лишь обменялась с Джеймсом взглядами.

Джеймс Поттер торжественно протянул Лили руку, та с напускным величием кивнула. Оба спустились в Большой зал.

Лили заворожено вздохнула, едва вступив туда. Заколдованный потолок на этот раз изображал большие белые хлопья снега, стремительно падающие и, казалось, тающими прямо в воздухе.

— Это просто прекрасно, — вслух восхитилась она.

— Дамблдор свое дело знает, — с уважением протянул Джеймс.

Пара внезапно остановилась, глядя друг на друга. Парень смущенно кашлянул.

— Кхм, Лили, я хотел сказать, что давно ждал этого вечера.

Лили прикусила губу, с надеждой смотря на Поттера.

— Я тоже очень люблю Рождество, Джеймс, — отшутилась Лили, тут же одергивая себя за свою глупость, — то есть, я знаю, что ты пытаешься сказать мне, — Лили опустила взгляд, — и я…

— Извини, Джеймс, нам с Лили нужно поговорить, — объявила подбежавшая к ним Алиса, — Дело срочное.

Алиса, не слушая ворчания подруги, потащила ее к столику с закусками.

— Ты, — прошептала Лили, опасаясь, что их кто-нибудь услышит, — ты испортила мне все признание.

— Насколько я понимаю, признаваться ты еще не собиралась, — так же тихо возразила Алиса.

— Мне лучше знать, — упрямо заявила Лили, — ты что-то хотела сказать? Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— Не знаю, будешь ли ты меня убеждать, что тебя вовсе не интересует с кем на бал пришел Роджер, но я все же скажу, — Алиса указала Лили на ряды танцующих, — он с Нарциссой Блэк.

Алиса посмотрела туда, куда указывала подруга. Высокий темноволосый гриффиндорец в парадной мантии галантно поклонился белокурой девушке в темно-синем платье.

— Наш выпускник Люциус не пожелал присутствовать на балу даже ради своей будущей невесты? — поинтересовалась Лили, смерив пару хмурым взглядом.

— Я думаю, именно ты должна дать понять Роджеру, что вашим отношениям пришел конец.

Вместо ответа Лили стремительно зашагала к Нарциссе и Роджеру. Парень удивленно посмотрел на гриффиндорку, словно не ожидал увидеть ее здесь.

— Лили? Что ты здесь делаешь? — растерянно спросил он, вопросительно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Наслаждаюсь вечером, — насмешливо фыркнула Лили и влепила парню звонкую пощечину, — можешь считать это концом наших отношений.

Роджер, потирая щеку, уставился быстро удаляющейся гриффиндорке вслед.

— Не ожидала такого от грязнокровки, — усмехнулась Нарцисса, глядя на парня.

— Я тоже, — ответил Роджер, все еще не пришедший в себя.

— Молодец, — Алиса похлопала проходящую мимо Эванс по плечу, — теперь отправляйся к Джеймсу.

Взволнованная Лили подбежала к Джеймсу, обнимая его.

— Возможно, всхлипнула она, — я зря прилюдно его ударила.

— Возможно, — протянул Джеймс, поглаживая Лили по волосам, — но тебе нужно было это сделать.

— Ты так считаешь? — девушка подняла заплаканные глаза на парня.

— Так считает Алиса, — улыбнулся он, — а она уж точно знает.

Лили улыбнулась в ответ, перестав всхлипывать. Она, ничего не говоря, потянула Джеймса к выходу из Большого зала и повела того во двор. На улице шел сильный снегопад. Порывистый ветер без разбору кидал крупные хлопья снега на землю. Джеймс покачал головой, возмущенно глядя на Лили.

— Ну и что мне теперь с тобой делать? — спросил он, накидывая на девушку свою мантию.

Лили благодарно улыбнулась:

— Ничего, ничего не нужно, — тихо прошептала она, — разве что, ты можешь поцеловать меня.

Джеймс осторожно притянул Лили к себе и коснулся губами ее губ. Так они и стояли, почти скрытые снегопадом. Из-за облаков вынырнула луна, озаряя своим сиянием медные волосы Лили.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал Джеймс, отстранившись от девушки, — тебе все же не помешало бы надеть шапку.

— Я знаю, — широко улыбнулась Лили.

Джеймс лишь покачал головой.

— Я люблю тебя, Лили Эванс, — произнес он, накидывая ей на голову капюшон.

— Я знаю это, Джеймс Поттер, — улыбнувшись, ответила она.


End file.
